


A Rainbow for the Blind

by BlueBunny75



Series: 5 Down for a Show Down [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBunny75/pseuds/BlueBunny75
Summary: This is basically a story I've had for who knows how long. There's supposed to be a protolog but I decided against it. Enjoy the first chapter of this book.I'll be adding more tags as the story goes along.





	A Rainbow for the Blind

Sounds of tired tocking echoed through and off the mountain side, ragged yet clear breaths following after. The sound slowed down and finally came to a stop, a caped unicorn mare mimicking, shifting slightly. Sitting upon the earthly stone, she lays down to sleep, slowly shifting into a deep, yet light rest.

The mountain, made of stone and dirt, sat peacefully, towering over nearby towns and the castle built on it’s cliffside. The birds continue to sing lovely songs as crickets begin to chirp their tunes. The shimmering golden sun shines an orange color, land and city visible from the blocked sun.

The moon begins to shine and stars begin peeking out of their dark blanket of the night. Owls, bats, and other creatures of the lovely stary setting begin to awaken and roam the lands called Equestria.

Rolling hills of grassy green ants below, and the Everfree Forest less threatening as the ever changing shades of green are viewed from above, not below.

Finally, the finally rays of orange-red light disappears and Equestra falls into slumber. Subjects of the nightly princess continue through the black, their adventures and travels resuming.

It wasn’t until before the very few first rays of orange sun that the paper mare finally reawoke. Faded amber eyes lined with silver strips looked up and around before settling a head, particularly at nothing. She raised her left ebony forehoof, and repositioned it into a better position before repeating with the right. The black caped mare pushed up, dragging her lower half up and standing, shaking her shoulders and hips to shake of any dirt. Once she was done, she started to canter her way up the rest of the mountain, starting to feel the consequence of running all the way there.

Arriving at the marble colored gateway, rimmed with gold and guards, the black caped pony sat down, heavy huffs leaving her chest. Sore from the previous day, she closed her eyes and waited, waited for the soreness to leave so she can walk once more.

Her ears twitched at the sound of soft clinks. One of the many guards has looked her way, but stayed at his station. It was common for tired ponies to arrive at the gates winded, and possibly fall asleep for some time, so she understood no movements other than a head turn was made.

Some time has passed, and finally the mare decided she is no longer too sore to walk. Standing up, the mare barely looked over the faintly glowing masses of white before her when trotting forward to enter the city named Canterlot. She was suddenly stopped by a part of the mass before her, arm up near her chest.

Stepping back, the unicorn eyed the area she attempted to enter before turning her head to one of the guards. 

“The entrance is over here ma’am.” One of the guards to the paper colored left called stepping forward, a questioning tone smoothing his voice. That very guard or one nearby, she can’t tell, made a sound of realization and put a hoof onto her shoulder, gently guiding her to the gate.

Thanking the guard over her shoulder, the faded amber eyed mare continued her way through the famous city, trying her best to avoid puddles and other ponies. From the pony shaped masses that the mare could see, even she questioned whether or not the ponies around can see too, considering the fact their noses are in the air all the time.

It took some careful steppings and dodging for her to spot a clearing, a fairly sized space of black amongst the masses of more brightly glowing white. There were more spaces of black on both sides a good distance away from the space she has found. She started trotting at it with a soft smile on her face, ‘Finally, a clearing with no-’

She only stopped to think that this might be a column or a wall when she rammed straight into it at full trotting speed, injuring her nose.

Sitting on her tush, the unicorn held her nose with her wrist, pinching it slightly. Her ears twitched again, she can her the ponies around her scoff and walk away, muttering something about ‘indecency’. But, there was one voice that sounded like it came from the other side of the column that called out to her.

“Oh my, that was quite the crash you had there! Are you alright darling?”

The faded amber eyed pony peeked her left eye open, glancing of the shape of the white mass before her. The mass had a pure light blue glow softly waving from where their horn should be, making them a unicorn carrying something. Beside the paper pony, there were other masses of waving blue, floating as they carried something. 

Deducing the owner of the voice wasn’t a stallion with a high pitched voice, she nodded and stood up, glancing around.

The other mare, a marshmallow colored pony with blue eyes and a purple curled mane, noticed her strange glancing when the paper colored pony pulled herself into a standing position. Shifting her head to a slightly tilted position, the marshmallow mare asked a question.

“ _ Are _ you alright?”

It was a simple question, yes, but a hard one for the paper mare to answer. The dragged out ‘are’ in the questioning manner made answering ever harder for the poor faded amber eyed pony. She made a quiet unsure sound before the slightly taller pony before her realized.

“Oh! Oh my, you’re blind, aren’t you?”

The paper mare nodded once more with a low head and turned to leave. A hoof was placed on her caped shoulder and said pony jumped.

“Now now, darling. I’m not going to watch a blind pony just walk away, only to crash again someplace else,” the mare exaggerated, barely looking down at the cloaked mare, “I shall lead the way! Where too?”

Glancing over the white mass before her once more, the paper mare used her own white magic to confirm the ties of her cape are still securely tied around her. Happy that the cape barely moved, the mare smiled and claimed, “I’m heading up to the castle, I need to talk with the princesses.”

“The Princesses?!” The marshmallow mare gasped, “You’re going to see the princesses?”

It took the pony a couple moments to come back to reality and realize the black caped mare has already passed her, chuckling. Gasping, the mare trotted after her, shouting for her to wait up.

The mare, Rarity her name is, said she was in Canterlot to buy supplies for her shop, and was on her way out when she heard a loud thump on the opposing side of a pillar. Worried, she cantered over to find that the paper colored pony, who introduced herself as Malria, had crashed into the very pillar.

Malria managed to convince Rarity her nose was fine.

Finally, the two mares reached the castles throne room and Rarity could barely keep quiet. Muttering, she claimed that the castle has always looks just perfect every time she visited, which confused Malria.

_ ‘Every time she visited?’ _ The cloaked paper mare thought, looking up at the four figures before them.

“Princess Celestia,” Malria bowed, Rarity following suite.

“Malria! My friend, what brings you here today?” The sun princess greeted, raising her head a touch more from it’s normally high position. Glancing over to the lavender maned pony, she continued, “Ah, hello Rarity, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

The faded amber eyes of the blind pony glanced back behind her to the other pony that walked in behind her. The figure of Rarity moved back up to a regular standing position. Turning back, the paper pony stared at the ground.

The black caped mare sighed a heavy huff, “Remember where my  _ previous _ home was? Now it’s a creator in the ground.” Noticing the silence of worry the celestial sisters wore she quickly explained, waving a front hoof, “Just the house, not the entire town!

“But now I have no home to return to, and I was hoping you knew a place I could stay?”

The four ponies in the room all had a grieving face, worried for the paper colored mare.

Using her white magic, the cloaked mare untied the ties around her horn and under her chin, it was a little hot that day. A smooth rainbow colored mane ploofed out of the hooded cape, resting easily on her scalp. The hood rested on the ponies shoulder blades, and a soft shuffle under the cape went thankfully unnoticed.

“I just want a place where I can lay low, and won’t get attacked for at least a year or two. That would be very nice.”

The night black pony beside the taller white one leaned over and whispered to her, earning a whisper back. Rarity stood beside Malria a few paces right with her wrist to her mouth, were a gasp still ghosted.

The paper ponies ears flicked as she heard the whispers, but she couldn’t make out a word. Finally, the princesses stopped whispering and turned the the smaller ponies. 

“My sister Luna and I have made a decision. It is a place where I can assure you that you’ll be safe.” She turned her head to the lavender maned pony, still standing there with her mouth open. When said pony noticed the celestial pony turn to her, she closed her mouth and dropped her hoof.

“Rarity, do you mind showing Malria here around Ponyville?” 

It took said pony a few moments to process what was asked of them, but when it did, she was so happy, it appeared that she was hopping in place. 

“Me? But of course I will! Come along darling, I’ll lead you to the Train Station!”

The grey eyed pony looked at Celestia with a raised eyebrow, ‘really?’ being traced off her face.

The celestial princess held a mildly smug expression, which resulted in the other sighing and saying, “Fine, I’ll try Ponyville.” Turning to the right, Malria pause for a few moments to hear both the lunar and solar princess bid her good luck.

The sun itself was high in the sky when the two similarly colored ponies exited the Canterlot Gates. The marshmallow colored pony was ahead a few paces, rambling on about Ponyville and her friends. The paper pony tailing behind was debating on whether or not to tell the lavender maned pony that she can see magic, so there was no need to ramble, but she chose against it, deciding to learn more about the place.

When the two mares arrived at a village with hay roofs, log beams, and dirt roads, Rarity was just finishing her ramble about her friends, ending with a, “Oh! You  _ must _ meet my friends, that would be just grand, wouldn’t it?”

The marshmallow lavender mained pony began to trot, and the rainbow maned paper pony quickly mimicked. The black caped pony followed after, a little discouraged by the thought of meeting Rarity’s friends.

The two reached a Town Square looking place, with a fountain in the middle. There, next to the fountain, a lavender coated mare stood, talking with a flower yellow pony, a party pink pony, and a coffee coated... pony? 

The pony to Malria’s left was glowing the same amount as the pony just beside her, making them a unicorn. The pony to the purple unicorns left was darker, not as bright, but brighter than the pony to their left, making the yellow pony a pegasus and the pink pony an earth pony. The last one, the coffee colored stallion, is a bit harder to tell. 

What is he? 

The stallion must have noticed the blind one looking at him and tilted his head as the lavender pony approached Malria and held out a hoof.

“Hello, I’m Twilight.” She greeted.

Deciding to play dumb, Malria turned to her, but a little to the right, and raised her hoof to shake Twilights and greeted her back. Rarity walked around the paper colored pony to whisper something to the other unicorn as Malria looked around.

Twilight made a sound of understanding and realization before quickly stepping in front of the blind mare and shakes her hoff.

“I’m sorry Malria, I thought your eyes were naturally that grey.” The lavender mare apologised. 

Waving a hoof, the caped mare brushed off her apology, saying that this always happens, so she’s quite used to it. The pink earth pony suddenly appeared beside Malria, shaking her entire arm whilst quickly greeting herself as Pinkie Pie. Once the rainbow maned mare had feeling in her right arm, she turned to the pegasus and tilted her head, squinting and glancing around.  _ Play blind, play blind... _

“Are there others than just the two of you?” Said pony asked, glancing over to the weirdly shaped white blob that used to stand just beside Pinkie, but now stands beside the quiet pegasus, whose head is still slightly tilted. 

“Oh, no. There’s two others, here,” the twilight maned unicorn gently nudged the paper coated unicorn over to the pegasus and the strange pony, “I’ll let them introduce themselves.”

The pegasus ducked their head quickly as the strange pony raised theirs. Glancing over to the pony beside them, the coffee coated stallion claimed that they’ll introduce themselves first.

“My name is Dracora, it is a pleasure to meet you.” The strange pony, Dracora, said, carefully taking the caped mares ebony hoof to shake. The blind ponies eyebrows twitched upward, shocked that this pony wasn’t a stallion, but only just a very tall mare. The owner of the ebony hoof said that it was a pleasure. Slightly turning her head over to the pegasus, she asked the mare her name. The flower yellow pony curled in slightly, muttering quietly her name. The faded amber eyed mare’s ears flicked as she heard what the pegasus said, even if just barely. She smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Fluttershy.”

Behind her, the sound of a loud gasp and a dash away well, sounded. Malira turned around to the three, now two ponies who are chuckling behind her.

“What? What was that?” She asked, looking around for the other hyper mare.

“Oh don’t mind Pinkie. She just realized that there is now two new ponies in Ponyville that have yet gotten a ‘Welcome’ party.” Waved Twilight.

Questioning what a ‘Welcome Party’ is, Malria raised an eyebrow. Voicing her confusion, the pony--she still isn’t sure if she is, her tail, torso and head all beg to differ--behind her spoke up and explained that she is due to have a ‘Welcome Party’ as well. She, Dracora, spoke with a few other ponies a touch ago and learned that everyone who comes to stay in Ponyville end up getting one. It seems to be just a party for welcoming someone and help them get adjusted to the townsfolk.

The rainbow maned mare ducked her head slightly upon hearing that, and let her ears droop a touch.  _ ‘Oh no,’ _ she thought distastefully,  _ ‘More ponies I might put in harm's way. I can’t have that!’ _ A few moments of thought passes when she gives up. Perhaps, just maybe, she can get help with this chasing problem of hers.

Rarity voiced that she still needs to drop off her supplies then her and Malria, along with Dracora, Fluttershy, and Twilight can go get some lunch. They all didn’t disagree. The marshmallow mare trotted off as the lavender one walked to the paper mares side. Said pony turned her head to Twilight as she gently nudged the others shoulder.

“C’mon, let’s wait for Rarity at her shop. If anypony knows where the best lunch spots are in this town, it’s her.” Dracora has stationed herself on Malria’s left, pushing them every now and then to avoid a puddle. They followed the baby blue magic back to its owner’s boutique, and stepped inside. 

The new tocking instantly caught the blind unicorns attention, as she was pawing the floor as Rarity set the bags down onto a nearby table.

It’s similar to stone, but not quite, as this is higher in pitch. Stone in much more deeper and denser sounding. Sometimes, it would sound close to this, but still much deeper when a geode. Now,  _ those _ , ooh those were a wonder! Long, long before she was blinded by forces, she loved to gather those pretty little rocks, always collecting to her little farm. Now and then, she’d give one or three to her parents to sell or keep, as she already had so many! Such a shame that she can no longer appreciate the colors of the skies captured into a simple small rock.

Ah, she can still  _ ‘see’ _ the rock within her silver magic, but the colors rarely ever show it’s ever still gorgeous face, and  _ that _ . That is a sight one can only relish ever so rarely.

“Malria? We’re going.” Someone nudged her shoulder, having her raise her head and glance in the general direction of the pony who spoke. Malria nodded with a hum and stood up. The strange figure--pony? It’s still so confusing--was walking along side her once more, and has wrapped her tail to her left side, over the hip.

She was led to an outdoors restaurant, with tables, seats, and an indoor section. Around her, the blind pony can see many others around, and quickly spots the magic signatures of Twilight and Rarity at a nearby table. The paper pony sat down on a hay pile seat between the lavender and flower yellow mares.

They chatted amongst themselves after they ordered, and Malria learned some things about each person. Rarity is a dressmaker with an eye for jewels, whilst Twilight lives as a librarian in a large oak tree. Fluttershy is very shy, but you can get her talking when you bring up animals, and Dracora is a dragon. That explains  _ why _ she looks strange, but why is her magical signature that of a ponies?

Well, she can’t answer that question yet, but she can say that her sandwich was delicious!

Holding her meal in her own white magic, Malria looked around at the people she sat with and held a thought. This thought wasn’t a strong one, nor was it weak. It was just that. A thought. And you know what she thought?

_ ‘Hm. Maybe this place isn’t so bad. I guess it’ll work’ _

And it was just that.


End file.
